Rumores y Casualidades
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Que sucede entre Darren y Chris? acaso su relacion ya se esta haciendo evidente o la gente lo inventa


**Este fic lo escribi por las ultimas noticias que hemos tenido sobre Darren y Chris, donde deje volar un poco la imaginación hacia lo que a las fans nos parece mas correcto y queremos que pase. Por cierto Sthephanie Herrera soy yo :P es mi 2do nombre y apellido los lugares y demas son producto de los unicornios que viven en mi cabeza. ****Bueno Darren Criss y Chris Colfer no me pertenecen aunque quisiera asi que disfruten :D**

* * *

**RUMORES Y VERDADES**

**CrissColfer One-Shot**

Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias entre Chris y Darren ahora la gente y los medios estaban ya CASI seguros de que ellos estaban juntos. Esto no hacia nada mas que poner angustioso a Chris ya que el era muy conservado con lo que respecta a sus relaciones amorosas. Y ahí estaban en el gran departamento de Darren donde lo único que había entre ambos era tensión. Chris estaba frente a la TV con una coca de dieta entre sus manos y una expresión desconcertada en el rostro mientras darren solo se limitaba a mirarlo y sonreir la verdad era que a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo que diga la gente sobre con quien debe o no debe estar.

"_Y en otras noticias de la picante farándula les tenemos el tema mas mencionado en las redes sociales como en los otros medios ¿DARREN CRISS Y CHRIS COLFER ESTAN JUNTOS?"_

Ante esto Chris casi escupe el liquido de aquella bebida que antes estaba en sus manos mientras darren solo dejo escapar una risa al ver la expresión de colfer el mismo que se volteo a verlo con enojo en su mirada.

"_Se dice que entre estos dos compañeros de set existe mas que el compartir de un reflector. Y pues no es para mas ya que en los últimos días algunas de las fantasías del fandom se están confirmando"_

Criss sonreía orgulloso mientras Colfer temblaba como si algo malo estuviera pasando, asi que despacio darren se acerco a el y lo abrazo, ante este gesto chris solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mismo y se dejo contagiar del calor que sus fuertes brazos le brindaban.

"_Como ya se sabe Criss y Colfer han congeniado siempre dentro y fuera de la pantalla razón por la cual desde un principio se sospecho sobre una posible relación entre ambos; pero nada se confirmó ya que a Darren Criss siempre se lo ve acompañado de una chica la famosa modelo Mia Von Glitz por lo que se decía era su novia pero nunca hubo una confirmación por parte de Criss"_

Al escuchar el nombre de Mia, Chris se tenso y murmuro entre dientes por lo que darren le pregunto:

-Chris sucede algo?

-No, que me puede pasar?

-Hace un momento dijiste algo… que era?

-Mmm… nada nada algo sin importancia

-_Chris…-_y pego su nariz contra el cuello del castaño respirando en él causando que chris suspirara, darren sonrio y planto un beso ahí mismo pues sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles

-Esta bien… esta bien te voy a decir

-haber que es…

-Mi…me…c..e….ma…l…

-que cosa? No te entendí nada

-mia..me…..ca..e…mal…-como Darren seguía sin entender volvió a besar su cuello ahora mordiéndolo

-QUE MIA ME CAE MAL ! CONTENTO?

-ohh…Celos?

-Ja! No seas ridículo… yo celoso de alguien como ella..

-pero igual te molesta que hablen de sobre mi y ella

Chris estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la Tv llamo la atención de ambos…

"_También se sabe sobre __la nota que dio Max Ehrich a la revista OUT. Max Ehrich es un muy hermoso actor y bailarín de Broadway y es el ex novio de Chris Colfer. Cuando le preguntaron sobre su relación con Chris, él respondió corto, claro y polémico: "__Nos separamos por culpa de Darren Criss" __ ya que al parecer el beso planeado por Darren en el ultimo dia del Glee Tour en Dublin hizo que Colfer y su pareja tuvieran problemas que poco después llevaron al deseso de la relación"_

**-**yo odio a Max

-celoso?

-Si y mucho

-hahaha… pero recuerda que "Max y yo terminamos por ti"-y presiono sus labios contra los de Darren en un simple roce el cual se intensifico gracias a los celos de Darren, el cual quería besarlo como nadie ya que el era suyo y de nadie mas. Al sentir este beso chris en su pensamiento admitió que nunca nadie antes lo había besado tan bien y de esa forma.

"_Hace unos meses en la revista "__The advocate__" Darren confesó haber besado a chicos en la universidad y afirma que él no se enamora de un genero, sino de una persona. Hay mucho más de estos rumores (todos de la mano de Darren Criss, frases como: "Puede pasar todo con él, nunca digas nunca" "Chris y yo somos más que amigos y menos que amantes"), pero son solo esos… rumores."_

_-no te voy a preguntar a que chicos besaste antes de mi porque no quiero saber…_

_-otra vez celoso?_

_-hmp…-_chris hizo un puchero de resigniacion pues si estaba celoso

_-eres adorable lo sabias?_-besando su frente

_- deberas dijiste eso?_

-que cosa?

-de que "somos mas que amigos pero menos que amantes"

-pues claro si tu y yo somos eso verdad? Y tu mas que nadie lo sabe

-mmm….no lo creo

-y porque?

-pues porque tu y yo somos mas que amantes y lo sabes bien o necesitas que te lo recuerde-dijo pasando su mano desde el cuello bajando por su abdomen y presionando en la parte media de sus pantalones

-ahh… chris eso es bajo…

"_Finalmente, los rumores se reavivaron el martes pasado durante el panel de prensa que realizo Glee. Darren y Chris estaban extrañamente sentados uno junto al otro y no pararon de bromear, sonreírse y mandarse miradas un poco comprometedoras en toda la noche, hasta el moderador tuvo que llamar la atención de ambos. Esto, nuevamente no nos dice nada, hasta que el editor de TV Line, Michael Auselio Twitteo desde la cena posterior al panel de prensa: "__Colfer y Criss están demasiado cerca para ser amigos__" Dicho Tweet fue borrado de su cuenta a los pocos minutos"_

-no es justo!

-que cosa?

-acaso no puedo coquetear con mi novio en una entrevista?

-Darren tu sabes que no somos nada afuera de estas 4 paredes

-pero esque

-shhh… mejor terminemos de ver esto…

"_Estas pequeñas pero grandes dudas se nos confirman dia a dia. Diganlo como quieran casualidad, rumor, coincidencia pero esto me sabe a que hay una relación entre ambos soy Sthephanie Herrera y esto fue Hot News"_

-esa chica saco información 100% segura no crees Dare?-regreso a ver a su lado y este no estaba-Darren?-se levanto y camino hacia la habitación del mismo encontrándolo vestido con ropa casual como para salir a pasear- vas algún lugar?

-no, no voy a ningún lugar

-entonces, porque la ropa?

-porque VAMOS a ir a un lugar

-ok… y se puede saber a donde?

-tu solo ven- y tomo su mano saliendo ambos del departamento cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta que dirigía a la calle chris quiso soltar la mano de Darren pero este solo la agarro mas fuerte

-darren?

-chris ya es hora, ya es el momento de que sepan que te amo, que eres mio, estoy harto de tener que esconder nuestra relación

-estas seguro?

-totalmente-entonces comenzaron a caminar por la calle agarrados de la mano, esto sin duda llamo la atención de los paparazis los cuales no tardaron en sacar fotos, lo que ellos no esperaban era que Darren se parara después de 5 cuadras para coger del rostro a Chris y besarlo delante de la gente que por ahí pasaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 meses después_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-entonces ustedes están juntos desde?_

-no les diremos el tiempo exacto pero ya casi un año-dijo Darren orgulloso

_-y el anillo en el dedo de Chris nos debe poner en alerta?_

-esto-dijo chris señalando su mano- no lo se… tal vez con el tiempo se los diremos pero ahora nada

_-se que esto es un poco personal para los dos pero Chris como te lo dijo Darren? Osea me refiero como te propuso que saquen su relación a flote?_

-hahahaha…. Pues fue muy simple-mirando a darren a los ojos con ternura- el dijo "Dejame amarte en frente de todo el mundo"

Darren sabia que estaba mal, que era ley no hacer eso en la televisión y menos en una entrevista pero simplemente no pudo, asi que se giro tomando a Chris desprevenido y lo beso frente a la audiencia presente y a los millones de personas que veian el programa

-te amo-fue lo que se oyo casi en un susurro salir de los labios de Darren

-yo también te amo-contesto chris de la misma manera cerrando con otro beso aquella escena lo cual solo causo que la gente se pare de sus asientos y comenzara a aplaudir pues la relación secreta ya no lo era mas solo eran Darren y Chris una pareja que se amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**THE END.**

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado es mi primer CrissColfer One-shot y pues me gustaria que pasara igual tengo esperanza dejen reviews nos leemos!

-Arii :)


End file.
